


Ben 10: Lemon Victory!

by FreezyC



Series: Futanari Universe [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Hot, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezyC/pseuds/FreezyC
Summary: Basically a hot lemon one-shot with Gwen and Charmcaster in the bathroom. Originally posted on FF.net





	Ben 10: Lemon Victory!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm FreezyC, also known as DopeFreezy on FF.net. I decided to post my work here as I plan on starting up my projects again. Please support me on my Patreon with the same name. I'll be making my own fics for your enjoyment. I will gladly take requests.

The Rustbucket laggardly turned into a gas station. Max had already seen from the fuel gauge that the vehicle was essentially running on fumes. They had all been lucky to stumble onto a place to fill up in such a remote area.

Max stepped out of the vehicle. Breathing a healthy dosage of fresh air, he turned his gaze to the inside of his mobile home.

"Gimmie that, doofus!" Gwen yelled, snatching her laptop from Ben's lap.

The brunette glared at her. "Jeez, what's your problem? I was just looking over the internet for the next Sumo Slammers Smackdown."

Gwen's left brow twitched. Her delicate fingers tensed on her personal computer's smooth surface. "Why would I want something like that on my laptop! Why can't you just be anything other than your goofy, idiotic self and read up on stuff! It isn't that hard!"

Ben snorted, "Yeah, right, like I wanna be a loser dweeb like you."

Gwen shut her computer and walked away. She went to the fridge and paused. Looking up above, she jumped, her hands outstretched and carefully holding the device; it was placed neatly above the fridge - on a cabinet filled with dishes.

"Why'd you do that?" Ben moaned. He stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're no fun, you know that?"

Gwen gave a satisfied nod. "Anything is better than being you right now, shorty."

"Well-"

"Guys," Max cut in, "you get out of there. Maybe some fresh air will cool things off. We can get some ice cream inside that shop."

He pointed to a little coffee shop in the distance. It's brown texture contrasted to the metallic blue of the service station.

Ben brushed passed his cousin and made his way outside as well. "Sure, Grandpa. It's pretty hot today."

"You can say that again," Max said.

Gwen glanced at her computer. She looked away and sauntered outside of the Rustbucket. "I could use the cold, but I really need a bathroom right now."

Ben raised an eyebrow at her.

"... I'll only use that bathroom when I have no choice," Gwen wrinkled her nose, staring at her summer home in visible disgust. "There's no way I'm passing up a chance like this. Who know's when it will come again?!"

"Okay, we get it, Gwen," Max said. "Just meet us at the shop when you're done."

"Yeah, otherwise, I'll finish your treat for you," Ben said.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at her smug cousin. "Don't even think about it! And don't you dare go after my computer when I'm gone. No aliens!"

Ben's eyes retreated into his head. "Aw man!"

"Ah-ha!" Gwen yelled, pointing sharply at her cousin. "I knew you were going to try something stupid with that watch!"

Ben looked away from her, folding his hands behind his head. "Whatever."

"Watch him like a hawk, Grandpa."

"Uhm, okay?"

Gwen gave a warning glare to the brunette. She left as soon as she got the message across.

Ben pouted his lips. "Girls."

Gwen found it difficult and awkward to find the bathroom. She had to, rather embarrassingly, ask a few of the workers for directions. It helped very little that they were all male.

She stalked into the woman's bathroom. Not a soul was in sight. That was good, for her anyway. It meant privacy. And with the little she had over the summer, she welcomed the silence.

She went into one of the neatly lined toilets, locking the door just in case. She pulled her pants down, dragging her white panties along with them. She plopped down on the toilet seat and proceeded to tinkle. She stared on, bored and waiting for her bodie's natural release to end.

The door to the bathroom opened. The click and clack of boots echoed in the spacious room.

Gwen cursed the disturbance. She had been having such a nice daydream too, shoving a pole up Ben's ass.

Once she was done, she thoroughly cleaned herself. She stepped out of the toilet, went to the sink and started washing her hands. She payed no mind to the other occupant. But then, she took a glance and froze.

"Charmcaster?!" She cried in alarm.

Said girl had been washing her hands. She whirled at the mention of her name, staring wide-eyed at her mortal enemy.

"Tennyson?!"

Gwen jumped back, creating some distance. Her body impulsively locked up in her judo stance. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

Charmcaster's right hand lingered near her satchel. She was prepared to fight, but wanted answers. "I should be asking you that, shrimp!"

Gwen's face tightened. It would be impossible to find Ben and Grandpa Max with Charmcaster right in front of her. She needed to fight; it was the only way.

Charmcaster's surprise turned into annoyance. "Well, answer me. Are you stalking me?"

Gwen sputtered, "M-Me, what about you?!"

Charmcaster's lips snarled. "You won't take me down this time. There isn't any alien boy or old man to save you."

Gwen grit her teeth. "I don't need anyone's help to beat you!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that."

Charmcaster raised her hands. Her eyes started to glow. She smirked at the redhead. "Conjuro catena mundi!"

Chains shot out of Charmcaster's sleeves, weaving and heading straight for the hero.

Gwen backflipped to safety, barely missing the magical aura. She went too far, however. And before she knew it, her back was against the wall.

Charmcaster looked unperturbed. She retracted the chains into her sleeves, keeping her hands in the air. "What's the matter, can't fight me, Princess?"

Gwen glared at the witch. She rummaged through her pocket and took out her spell book.

Charmcaster laughed the moment she saw it. "I can't believe it! You're still using my spell book?!"

Gwen outstretched her available hand. Reading through the content, she chanted: "Globus ignis hostes ut perderent!"

Fireballs shot out of her open palm. They were weak and indecisive. It was amateur magic.

Charmcaster didn't make a move, condescendingly standing still as the minuscule balls wheezed passed her. "You're still using training wheels? It's like I said before: You're not a sorceress; you're a joke."

Gwen sneered at the witch. She flipped through exceeding pages, almost tearing them out of the hardcover. She stopped at another spell. Fuelled by rage and embarrassment, she only read half of the incantation.

She sharply inclined her head to the tittering witch, staring at her in open hostility.

"Mulier ipsa transfiguretur ad futa et irrumabo!" the redhead screamed.

Charmcaster paused her snickers, her brows furrowing. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Gwen waited for the spell to take affect. But for the longest time, nothing happened.

Charmcaster ignored Gwen, too preoccupied in her own, little world. The spell sounded very familiar and...

The witch shivered, feeling a sense of dread overtake her.

Gwen felt her body tense. She hunched over, dropping the book. Her body felt hotter and hotter. She huddled further, struggling to catch her breath.

Charmcaster eyed Gwen as she slouched against a wall. The conjurer's body kept screaming at her to run before it was too late. But she didn't move.

Gwen felt heat reach her groin. She seized her crotch, groaning, not sure of what to make of the feeling.

Charmcaster's eyes bulged at the display. "Oh, no..."

The Enchantress tried to run, she tried to get out of there. But it was too late. Her body was fighting her mind off. The invisible magic had her under its mercy.

Gwen could feel a bulge forming at her private area. Her hands moved away, giving her enough room to see what was happening to her. The bulge grew and kept growing until it hurt. Gwen moaned in pain. Her pants tightened more uncomfortably as the bulge increased in density.

Instinctively, she unzipped her shorts. She let out a breath of relief, feeling much more free and relaxed. Her content turned to shock when she noticed the bulk between her legs.

"Ah!"

She fell back, her butt cushioning the ground impact. She never took her eyes off the appendage jutting out so freely.

"A penis?!"

Never in her life could she have imagined this happening to her. She read all about penises from the internet. She even stumbled on a few porn videos. She could have argued that it was for research, but her curious mind wanted answers to the male anatomy.

It didn't hurt to have it. In fact, it felt creepingly natural. It looked pretty large from the ones she'd seen on the internet. If she guessed correctly, it had to be roughly close to eight inches. She touched the tip with her thumb - just to be sure - and recoiled, moaning in revelry.

Charmcaster's breathing shortened. She could feel the magic attacking her body. Her pussy began to feel warm and needy. She knew this kind of magic well. Before long, she would be a quivering mess of flesh, desperately seeking sexual release from the person in front of her.

Gwen felt her body heat up again. She struggled to keep her mind clear from dirty thoughts. Her cheeks were flushed from the exertion, her gasps becoming more prominent.

She needed to find a way to get rid of her cock. It definitely felt like the source of her distorting judgement. It was sensitive to touch, and Gwen was craving to touch it some more. She balled her hands into fists, knuckles whitening with the compression. She kept them squarely on the ground at either side of her, afraid that if she moved, it would be the last mistake she'd make.

Charmcaster felt her body move of its own free will. She knew she could never hope to win a battle involving magic and lust. She already acknowledged her fate. It did not mean she liked it.

Gwen's eyes fixed on the approaching witch. She would have loved nothing more than to put Charmcaster in her place, but in her lust-driven state, it was impossible. All she could do was helplessly watch as her enemy drew nearer.

Once Charmcaster was just over her, the magician dropped to her knees, swiftly grabbing the penis in front of her. Her hand could hardly fit around the girth. The big, juicy magic cock was rock-hard. She smacked her lips shut, stopping herself from drooling on the spot.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Gwen gasped, pleasure shooting through her spine. She tried to form a glare at her enemy, tried to channel as much hate as possible, but it came out more needy than she liked.

Charmcaster focused sorely on the dick in front of her. It looked out of place on the petite redhead, but she could care less. It was too late for anyone at this point. She needed release and she knew Gwen required the same. They were backed into a corner with no room to escape. She spit in her one hand, using saliva to help her fingers glide up and down Gwen's shaft.

Gwen groaned when she felt Charmcaster's delicate hand tenderly stroke her. Oh God, it felt so good, and confusing. It shouldn't feel this good, not like this. She should fight it. But no, she just couldn't.

Charmcaster kept her strokes slow and purposeful. The shaft was already hard. Soon, it will be filling her up...

She shook her head, fighting the haze that was overtaking her.

"I hate you," she gritted out as she kept her hand moving up and down the meat-stick. "Why would you cast an unfinished spell, especially one like this?!"

"I didn't know!" Gwen moaned aloud. She struggled not to whimper when she felt Charmcaster abruptly pause.

Charmcaster peered at the redhead. She was still in disbelief. Out of all the spells to blunder, Gwen had to choose the one that involved dicks and sex? She started stroking again, moving harder, sliding faster. She used her anger for the redhead to increase her vigour, her hand moving aggressively.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Gwen moaned, primal lust taking her body hostage. It felt astonishing, too good to tell the white-headed occultist to stop. She looked Charmcaster in the eye. Her lust was clearly mirrored by the witch.

Precum oozed out of the cockhead and landed on the blurring hand, providing Charmcaster additional lube to lessen friction. Her handjob quickly turned slippery, slimy yet alluring.

The witch changed her angle. She twirled Gwen's cock like a joystick as she continued to beat her hand against the redhead's thighs.

Slapping sound echoed in the bathroom, accompanied by Gwen's moans and Charmcaster's grunts.

Gwen could feel something building up within her core. She began to tremble. Her hips began slightly bucking against Charmcaster's fast fingers.

When Charmcaster saw Gwen tensing up, she immediately stopped her handjob.

Gwen moaned in need, trying to thrust into Charmcaster's hand, but only got air in return.

"No!" Gwen wailed, opening her eyes and locking her gaze with the witch. She didn't care how pathetic she sounded. This was a drug to her, and she needed her fix.

Charmcaster glared at her. "Because of you, I can't stop myself. I'm so going to kill you after this."

Her gaze returned to the dick in front of her. It was only a moment of hesitation, of self-resignation... She gulped half of the shaft in one go, valiantly fighting off her gag reflexes.

Gwen threw her head back, struggling not to scream with the new sensation. The warm, wet orifice provided a snuggling fit for her cock. She never wanted to lose that. It was way better than a hand.

Charmcaster felt a hand land on the back of her head, intertwining affectionately with her white locks. She looked up, taking note of Gwen's blissful stare. As horrible is this seemed - and as much as she hated giving head to the girl that caused her so much trouble - she couldn't help but stimulate Tennyson more, licking the underside of her cock noisily, moaning to create vibrations for added sensual indulgence. Her slurping sounds emitted loudly, aiming to entice Gwen to a quicker release.

As soon as she felt the sloppy blowjob intensify, Gwen couldn't control her urges any longer. She tried as best as she could, but the raw tingling was too much.

"I'm sorry," She wheezed, closing her eyes and falling back.

Charmcaster's eyes widened when Gwen lurched her hips forward, shoving an unexpected amount of the eight-inch dick into her mouth. She gagged helplessly, flailing her arms around her. She tried to move away from the pole in her mouth, but Gwen's hand forced her to remain put, fisting her hair in a manner of dominance.

"Yes, I'm so close," Gwen gasped, thrusting harder, more viciously. She could feel her core heating up, and she would be damned if Charmcaster paused again.

Charmcaster gurgled and gagged every time Gwen's surging cock hit the back of her mouth, increasingly entering her throat. She fixed her hands on the energetic girl's thighs, trying to slow down the hardcore friction her throat was put under, but it only encouraged Gwen more. The redhead's inexperienced thrusts quickened and turned slushy, her hips blurring out of control.

"I'm sorry...nng! Please, I'm almost there!" Gwen whispered, desperation straining her words. She guided Charmcaster along with her thrusts, finally beating the poor woman's head repeatedly against her crotch. It mattered little to the ten-year-old as she pistoned in the witch's mouth.

Charmcaster could feel her vision start to fuzz. The only good thing she could get out of this was that it didn't hurt, because magic was influencing them. All they felt was pleasure.

Gwen made a few more pronounced jerks. She screamed in completion, her eyes rolling into the back of her head - spurting string after thick string of jizz into the welcoming mouth of her fuck toy.

Charmcaster struggled to swallow it all. She felt cum filling her throat alarmingly. She pulled back, coughing when she was finally given the freedom for air.

Gwen took large gulps of air. That had been incredible! No one told her that sex could ever feel that good, given she was still too young to know that.

Charmcaster rose to her feet. She wiped the remnants of cum off her face and cast it on the ground. She turned a frosty gaze to the bundle on the floor. "You did this to me. Now, you will pay."

Gwen wasn't sure if she heard Charmcaster say something. She was basking in the glow of her first orgasm. Because of that fact, her dick was still hard and ready.

Charmcaster removed her tights and panties. She stared at the distracted redhead, walking provocatively closer. "If you want more, you have to eat me out!"

Gwen's mind came reeling back from the musky scent that filled her nostrils. She blinked a few times and looked in front of her. She noticed Charmcaster had no pants on. Her womanhood was glistening with juices.

She should have felt disgusted at the display; she should have felt appalled that the sorceress had the audacity to disrobe herself in front of her, but her cock twitched in anticipation, forcing her to gripe in primal need. Her half-lidded eyes fixed on the witch's, hungry.

Charmcaster was struggling not to impale herself on the delicious meat in front of her. Her will alone was preventing her from mounting Gwen and riding the girl for all she was worth. For a fleeting moment, she realised that they were in the open, easily discoverable. With as much willpower as she could muster, she dragged Gwen into one of the toilets. After locking the door, she forced the redhead to squat on the toilet seat.

Once she was certain that they remained undetected, she stood tall, presenting her wet pussy again.

"I said eat me out!" She demanded, grabbing Gwen's head and shoving it in-between her thighs.

Gwen could have done a lot of things at that moment: bite her clit off, headbutt her womanhood as hard as possible. She didn't do any of the above. She stretched her tongue out, sliding it back and forth along Charmcaster's entrance.

"Oh!" Charmcaster yelled. Her body trembled in delight at the contact. She never performed coupling before, but it felt like it had been so long, so long.

She was not as hesitant as Gwen. Keeping both her hands on the redhead's hair, she began moving her hips in time with Gwen's tongue. Pleasure rocked her body, forcing her to grit her teeth to remain in control of herself for as long as possible.

For Gwen, Charmcaster's juices tasted far better than they smelled. She had been reluctant to even lick a drop. But now, she couldn't get enough of it. She sucked Charmcaster's slit adoringly, slurping every drop of feminine juice that occasionally gushed out.

"Oh, fuck yes," Charmcaster hissed, thrusting her hips harder against the girl's face. She looked down, her glazed mind screaming for more. "Put your tongue in my pussy, bitch!"

If she had been in her right mind, Charmcaster would have gotten a left hook for such a command. But the clouded Gwen complied, thrusting her tongue passed Charmcaster's aching petals.

Charmcaster hunched over the redhead. The feeling of Gwen repeatedly shoving her tongue in her sacred area had her thrusting with more agility. Her finger's dug into Gwen's sculb as she smacked the redhead on her crotch. She was getting close; she could feel it.

"Oh God, fuck you, Tennyson!" she wailed, blurring her hips.

Gwen struggled to breathe as Charmcaster used her head as a make-shift dildo. She opted to let her nose do the work, even if all she could take in was Charmcaster's pungent aroma.

She felt like ending this charade as fast as possible. She changed her direction, attacking Charmcaster's clit. She nibbled on it, alternating between the pressure of her bites, gnawing noisily on the bud.

It was all it took to finish the witch off.

"OH, MY GOD!"

Charmcaster kept Gwen in place, screaming obscenities. She never knew she was a squirter until today. Her body had locked up, muscles tensing yet shivering. She didn't dare move. Her orgasm stole any coherent thought she may have had.

Gwen gulped up as much juice as she could. The warm liquid tasted bitter but addictive. It flowed so nicely down her throat. When it was done, she gave a few tentative licks to the source of her sustenance.

Charmcaster's body twitched, still in the process of dying down from cumming. She valiantly kept her feet upright, hardly controlling her wobbling legs. She didn't realise that her hands were rubbing Gwen's head softly in appreciation.

Gwen pulled back. She looked up, eyeing the enchantress. The foreplay was done. Her erection burned and she needed release immediately.

Charmcaster felt the same way. She scoffed, trying to hide her own embarrassment from Tennyson's gaze. "The need on your face is palpable. Who knew you were such a slut?"

Gwen's eyes narrowed. Fuelled by desire and magic, she grabbed Charmcaster's hips and brought the surprised witch closer. "It's the magic and you know it. Besides, seems like you're enjoying yourself."

After this was done, Gwen would question what the hell had come of her.

Charmcaster affronted her, standing directly above Gwen's dick. She took hold of the shaft and stroked it a few times, smiling victoriously when Gwen's predatory scrutiny wavered from the rapture. "This changes nothing between us. And if you tell anyone, I'll find you."

"Same here, witch," Gwen bit out, running her hands tactfully along Charmcaster's smooth curves, feeling each bump of the enchantress' hips.

Charmcaster shuddered from the brushes of Gwen's fingers on her soft skin. Goosebumps formed on her body. She began to lower herself on Tennyson's erection. When she felt the tip touch her lower lips, she moved her hips in circles. "I'll probably be the best fuck you'll ever have."

"Could you stop -" Gwen gasped when her cockhead entered Charmcaster's cunt - "using that word?"

"What, fuck?" Charmcaster said, casual. "You really are innocent. Hope you're not a quick-shot too. It will be so disappointing - especially with such a big cock."

Although Gwen noticed the compliment, she knew the witch's game, and she wasn't happy with the bait. "I'll show you quick-shot, bitch!"

"Well, looks like you're not as inno-"

Gwen cut off the pretentious sorceress, grabbing her hips firmly and stopping her movements. There was a pregnant pause. They stared at each other, one surprised and the other determined. Gwen guided Charmcaster on her shaft, being careful not to be too fast, but she wasn't slow either.

Feeling the abrupt penetration, Charmcaster grabbed Gwen's shoulders. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, feeling her inner muscles stretch in order to accommodate the intruding object. She waited for the entire thing to go in. But when she felt Tennyson going too slow, she rebuked her, "What's wrong with you, I'm not made of glass, loser!"

Gwen paused - panting from self-control - and fixed a bewildered look on the witch. "But...aren't you a virgin?"

Charmcaster rolled her eyes, squeezing her pussy contemptuously. She felt satisfied when It forced a yelp out of the redhead.

"I lost my hymen years ago. And given the fact that I'm as horny as hell, you either fuck me...or I'll fuck you. And trust me, I'm never gentle."

Gwen struggled with the lump in her throat, but glowered defiantly. She took caution to the wind, adjusting her hips.

"What the hell are you waiting..." Charmcaster felt the wind knocked out of her lungs when Gwen savagely impaled her. She wasn't given time to take in the shock before Gwen pulled out and repeated her battering motion. The redhead focused more on thrusting, hard and fast.

Gwen adjusted her hold from Charmcaster's hips to her supple ass. When she had a good grip, she guided Charmcaster with her speedy assault.

"A-Ah!" Charmcaster moaned, she rocked her body with Gwen's, making lewd slapping sounds whenever her ass hit Gwen's thighs. She couldn't help but moan louder when she felt Gwen constantly switch speeds.

Gwen groaned, she was going to cum. The warm, fluttering walls of Charmcaster's pussy was just too much. She didn't want to come yet. The embarrassment of being a quick-shot would always haunt her. She paused her thrusting, stopping Charmcaster with her.

The witch glowered at her. "Why did you stop?!"

"Gimmie a moment."

"Oh, I get it. You were gonna cum, huh?"

"N-No, I-It's just... I-I-"

"I knew it! You can't handle me!"

"No!"

"Maybe your cousin will do better-"

Slap!

Charmcaster yelped. She looked behind her, noticing her butt had a red handprint. She whirled a scowl at Gwen. "Did you just-"

"Shut up! You wanna play with me, fine. But comparing me to that doofus was the last mistake you made."

"What are you-"

Gwen slapped her ass again, forcing the witch to groan in frustration. She began to thrust into Charmcaster harder, using her anger to stem away from her desire for release. She only had one objective in mind: Fuck Charmcaster silly.

Charmcaster was forced to hold on to Gwen for dear life itself. The redhead fucked her with ferocity that the witch never thought possible, her banging more pronounced, fast without mercy. The enchantress sobbed as Gwen brutalised her womanhood.

Gwen continued to occasionally slap Charmcaster's juicy rear as she railed the witch into place. Her teeth were bared. Her eyes were slits, determined to fuck until it was impossible to continue.

"O-Oh fuck, o-oh God! S-Stop... L-Let me...ngg...catch my breath-FUCK!" Charmcaster came hard on the pistoning flesh. Her pussy tightened incredibly, barely giving Gwen any room to continue trouncing the witch against her meat-stick.

Before she could stop herself, the witch smashed her lips to the redhead's.

Gwen grunted and nibbled her lover's lower lip. Charmcaster's compressed pussy held her dick with force. She didn't pause in her pummelling, however, forcing her dick into the space that was scarcely available. She had enough lube to whip in the cramped vicinity, and she used that to her advantage.

Charmcaster struggled to catch her breath as she pulled away from the steamy kiss. When her orgasm died down, she noticed that Gwen hadn't stopped routing her cock into her cunt. In fact, the redhead plowed harder than before, forcing Charmcaster to jerk at every thrust.

The witch's ass took an excessive beating from the speed demon's pounding. Charmcaster was sure that when this was over, and the magic wore off, she would definitely be sore, but thoroughly satisfied. She would crave this again. She would need someone to fuck her for as long and as hard as Gwen was proving. That didn't mean she'd let Tennyson know that, ever.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She came again, but she stopped caring a long time ago. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, Gwen!"

Gwen growled, meshing Charmcaster so hard that their slapping union rang loudly in the woman's bathroom. She didn't even feel like cumming anymore. Lust and domination clouded her surrendering mind.

She stopped her rutting, threw Charmcaster against the toilet's door and stood. Her demeanour was serious, holding no room for debate.

"Turn around!" She commanded.

Too weak to protest - much less think at all - Charmcaster complied, her front was to the door; her ass presented for Gwen's piercing, grassy eyes alone.

"Hold the door at the top!"

The witch did as told.

"Spread your legs!"

Her legs shot open. Her breasts were pressed against the door; her breathing was laboured, wanting, anticipating.

Gwen walked up behind her. She slid her hands casually onto Charmcaster hips. She guided her head forward until her hot breath warmed Charmcaster's left ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard!" Gwen growled. Adjusting her position, she thrust into Charmcaster waiting pussy, caring little for a slow rhythm the second time around.

Charmcaster squealed as she was stabbed relentlessly by the monster behind her. The pressure on her abdomen accumulated quickly. She whined when she felt Gwen slap her left cheek.

"Yeah, you like that, huh? You like getting...agg...fucked by me? You like it?" Gwen taunted, her voice wavering from the battering she was giving her enemy. She smirked and made a few more punctuated thrusts, only to relish hearing Charmcaster scream herself hoarse.

Charmcaster struggled to stand. Her already reddening ass was taking another fatal annihilation from Gwen. The jiggling flesh was a bright pink, courtesy of the jackhammering and slaps it had struggled to endure.

"Arg!" the sorceress grunted, feeling her long, white hair pulled back roughly, forcing her to arch her back, jutting her ass further out for Gwen to destroy.

Gwen tightened her hold on Charmcaster's hair and blurred her hips. She felt the tingling in her loins again. She wanted to end this on a high. So instead of just fucking Charmcaster standing, she settled for fucking Charmcaster through the door.

"Kyaa!" Charmcaster screamed, feeling Gwen increase her slaughtering pace. Her body lurched forward every time the speed demon punched her insides. Her body banged erratically against the door, forcing it to shake and rattle controllably. Her hands were latched on to the timbered surface like a life preserver, knuckles bone white, shaking and jerking from the rollercoaster ride Gwen was determined to continue. She was forced to turn her head to the side just to avoid getting a headache.

In the darkest pit of her mind, Charmcaster worried about a lot of things. She feared being discovered, although not that much. What was most troubling was the door she was being bashed into. She honestly thought it would break apart. So far though, it held dangerously on it's shaking hinges.

Gwen tugged at Charmcaster's hair harshly, forcing another grunt from the helpless female.

"I'm gonna cum," the speed demon snarled. "I'm gonna fucking cum!"

The redhead's thrusts turned sloppy and desperate, fuelled with the impulsive need to spurt jizz into the warm, spasming orifice. She gave one last powerful thrust and screamed.

Charmcaster joined her, singing in elation. The warm liquid entering her body forced another climax out of her. She saw white, feeling a copious amount of cum entering her womb. In the back of her mind, she knew there was nothing to fear. Gwen's cock was infertile, created only for sexual exploits.

Gwen's hips made subtle jerks as her orgasm subsided. She felt her groin changing again. The feeling only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Gwen to feel empty. She looked down and noticed that her dick was gone.

"It's...the magic... It's done," Charmcaster rasped, incoherent. She panted, using the door as a pillow.

Gwen panted as well. She felt exhausted, but oddly satisfied. She slouched on Charmcaster's back, waiting to catch her breath.

After a silent pause, Charmcaster spoke first, "Remember...Tennyson...not a word to anyone or else."

"Yeah...yeah," Gwen dismissed, snuggling on the taller girl's spine, "the same goes for you."

"...Agreed."

"Ben, wait for your cousin," Max said, stopping Ben from taking a sneaky scoop of his Sunday.

He and Ben were seated on a table in the coffee shop. Ben impatiently waited for Gwen. His ice cream stood just mere inches from him, untouched.

"Come on, Grandpa, It's almost been an hour!"

"You know that Gwen would have done the same for you," Max admonished.

"That is if you forced her."

"Exactly. If you don't feel like waiting, I can make my own batch of home made ice cream. I heard dung beetles make for good sprinkles."

Ben shivered, wrinkling his face. "Ew! Okay, okay, you win!"

"What did I miss?" Gwen asked as she approached the pair.

"There you are, you dweeb!" Ben yelled. "What the heck do girls do in the bathroom that takes so long?!"

"It's a lady thing, moron," Gwen lied, "I don't go around snooping on your bathroom activities."

Ben folded his arms. "Whatever, let's just eat!"

Gwen sat on the table and enjoyed her ice cream. Her raunching events were still fresh in her mind. Charmcaster was adamant in laying this in the never-to-do-again list. But Gwen knew better.

'Who knows,' she cheekily thought, 'maybe I'll make the same mistake next time.'

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter on its way, folks. :)


End file.
